


Said I’m Fine (But We Both Know I’m Faking)

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: im just feeling everything at once [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Huang Renjun, Beta Na Jaemin, Beta Zhong Chenle, Boys Kissing, Doyoung is mentioned for .1 second, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Markhyuck are there for a second, Omega Jung Sungchan, Omega Lee Donghyuck, Omega Osaki Shotaro, Omega Park Jisung, alpha mark lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: “He likes you. And you like him.”“Of course we like each other? I couldn’t be his friend let alone live with him if I didn’t like him.”“No, Jisung. The way Shotaro likes Sungchan.” When Jisung gives him another blank, confused look he groans. “The way I like Jeno.” And somehow those are the words that get it through his brain, eyes widening as he leans back.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: im just feeling everything at once [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Said I’m Fine (But We Both Know I’m Faking)

**Author's Note:**

> In Puzzle Piece I stated Jisung and Chenle were Just Friends but 
> 
> This is a continuation of Puzzle Piece and I made a few references to the original fic but you could read it alone if you wanted to. 
> 
> Enjoy ~
> 
> Title : Everything At Once - Mothica

Jisung practically runs out of his last class of the day - of the _semester_ , finally - and squeals when he spots his best friends across the courtyard, Chenle teasingly wrestling with Sungchan. When they both stand back up straight and Chenle beams at the omega, hairline sweaty and eyes crinkled into a deep smile, Jisung finds himself overcome with a foreign emotion that makes him stop in his tracks. Chenle is looking at Sungchan like he hung the moon and while Jisung knows they were born in the same year - Sungchan only two months before Chenle - something about the way they’re looking at each other doesn’t sit right with him.

“Jisung!” Shotaro shouts, breaking his thoughts. He smiles and waves as he runs to them, Chenle crushing him in a hug. 

“We did it Sungie!” He says and Jisung hugs him tightly, pressing his face into his shoulder. He makes eye contact with Shotaro over the beta’s shoulder and the eldest omega raises an eyebrow at him, making him frown. The japanese boy shakes his head, leaning instead to whisper in Sungchan’s ear. The younger’s mouth forms an ‘o’ and Jisung can’t help but feel he’s being talked about. 

It’s strange, almost, how easily his omega friends fit in with his other friends. Jeno can’t get too close to Sungchan sometimes because of his strong scent but that’s _all,_ Chenle getting along great with them both and Renjun and Jaemin treating them like more little brothers. He and Shotaro still have dance practices together that Sungchan walks the older home from, greeting him with a gentle kiss Jisung politely ignores. They got together shortly after meeting Jisung’s friends, Sungchan’s immediate attraction to Renjun setting off warning bells Shotaro didn’t know he had until they fought and realized their mistake. Jisung’s happy for them - incredibly so - but he can’t help the pinch in his heart when he sees them together. 

“On me tonight.” Jeno says at dinner and they all turn to him with wide eyes, the alpha grinning brightly. “In celebration of starting my last year of school.” Renjun squeals and kisses his cheek, hugging the alpha. 

“I’m so proud of you.” He sighs, the younger boy blushing as they all congratulate him. 

“I’m proud of you two, too.” Jeno says to Jisung and Chenle. “Finishing your first year of college without dropping out.” He jokes and they laugh, Shotaro and Sungchan joining in. 

“I’m especially proud of Jisung.” Shotaro says. “He’s still growing, but he’s finally accepted who he is, and that takes a lot.” Jisung blushes at the elder’s praise, bowing his head. He turns to look at Chenle and is surprised to see a hard look on his face as he stares at Shotaro. His expression immediately changes when he turns to Jisung, grin breaking across his face as he hugs him. 

“My Jisungie is all grown up!” He laments and everyone laughs, even Jisung who can’t get that look out of his head. 

  
  


Shotaro beats Jisung out of their last dance practice before break as Seulgi had pulled him back to talk about his hurt knee and when he exits the room they’re standing against the wall with their foreheads pressed together, talking quietly.

“Hey guys!” He interrupts and they back away, smiling at him after sharing one more glance. “Were you guys talking about me?” 

“What? No.” Sungchan immediately denies. 

“We were talking about Chenle.” Shotaro says right after, laughing when Sungchan smacks his shoulder. 

“What about Chenle?” Jisung frowns as they walk to the cafe down the street. 

“Just that he needs to stop repressing his feelings-ow!” Shotaro whines when Sungchan hits him again. 

“Repressing his feelings?” Jisung asks and the other two omegas just stop and stare at him. 

“You do too.” Is all Shotaro says before taking Sungchan’s hand and pulling him into the cafe, leaving Jisung on the sidewalk. When he follows them inside they’ve already started a new conversation so he doesn’t push, just getting his coffee and sitting with them. 

  
  


“Hyung?” Jisung asks, once again sitting at the dining room table while Renjun does the dishes. The eldest beta turns to him and raises an eyebrow so he walks into the kitchen to help instead. He needs to keep his hands busy anyway. 

“What’s up, Sungie?” Renjun asks when the younger boy stays quiet. 

“It’s just… I’ve been thinking about something Shotaro and Sungchan-hyungs said the other day.” 

“What did they say?” Renjun keeps his voice level - calm, indifferent, everything Jisung needs and _exactly_ why he always goes to him. Jisung relays the whole conversation and even tells Renjun about the feeling in his chest when he saw how happy Chenle was playing with Sungchan, even tells of the hard, piercing look on the youngest beta’s face when Shotaro had praised him at the restaurant. “Oh, Sungie.” Renjun giggles, shutting the water off and drying his own hands. He hands Jisung the towel before pulling him back to the table and sitting with him. “That feeling? When you looked at Chenle?” 

“I’ve never felt anything like it, hyung.” 

“It was jealousy, Sungie. You were jealous Chenle was having a good time with Sungchan.” 

“But I don’t get like that when it’s you guys.”

“Remember when we first met Sungchan and Shotaro? And Sungchan gushed about how pretty I am and Shotaro got all mad?” 

“Yeah.” Jisung remembers the day in vivid detail, from the words Sungchan had used to describe his eldest hyung to the angry look on Shotaro’s face as he had thrown a pillow straight into Sungchan’s own face. “But I don’t get-“

“And when Shotaro said how proud of you he was, _Chenle_ got jealous.” Renjun says. “Because he likes you. And you like him.” 

“Of course we like each other? I couldn’t be his friend let alone live with him if I didn’t like him.” 

“No, Jisung. The way Shotaro likes Sungchan.” When Jisung gives him another blank, confused look he groans. “The way I like Jeno.” And somehow those are the words that get it through his brain, eyes widening as he leans back.

“Hyung that's not-“

“Jisung.” Renjun cups his face and looks into his eyes. “You can’t lie to me. I’ve watched you guys grow up together and you’ve lived with me for the past year.” He drops his hands and sighs. “If you don’t believe me, ask Jaemin. You know he sits back and watches everything, and he’s a huge sucker for you. Both. But the fact that Sungchan and Shotaro can see it just from a few months of being Chenle’s friend? Says a lot.” Renjun kisses Jisung’s forehead. “Go talk to Jaemin if you want. I know he’s up, I can hear him and Jeno talking.” They both get up and Renjun makes a face. “On second thought, you should wait. Who knows what they’re doing in there alone.” He says and Jisung laughs, hugging Renjun. 

“Okay hyung.” He says, going to his room and laying down in bed. 

_“When Shotaro said how proud of you he was, Chenle got jealous. Because he likes you. And you like him.”_

Renjun’s words echo in his head and he sighs, pressing his face into his pillow.

“Sungie?” He jerks up when he hears Chenle’s sleepy voice next to his bed. “Can I sleep with you?” He sniffles and Jisung can see tear tracks down his face in the low lighting, eyes glistening with fresh tears. 

“Of course, Lele.” He scoots over and lets the elder crawl into bed with him, hugging him to his chest. Chenle gets comfortable as Jisung pulls the blankets over them, hugging him tightly. “Bad dream?”

“Something like that.” Chenle says, voice breaking. Jisung sniffs and nods, rubbing his back. He falls back to sleep easily enough, Jisung settling for drawing shapes on his back through his shirt. He’s suddenly reevaluating his entire relationship with the older boy, watching him sleep peacefully against his chest and wiping away old tears from his cheeks. 

  
  


“I think I’m in love with Chenle.” 

Shotaro and Sungchan both turn to him with wide eyes, both of them having snapped to him so quickly he’s certain they got whiplash. 

“In love is a strong statement, Sungie.” Sungchan says warily and Jisung nods. 

“I know. I thought about it all night. I don’t think I slept much more than an hour.” Jisung says, rubbing his face. He tells them everything Renjun said and how he had felt when he saw the tears in Chenle’s eyes, the older boy just wanting to lay down and cuddle with him. 

“Did you ever talk to Jaemin-hyung?” 

“No, Renjun-hyung said he couldn’t be sure what him and Jeno-hyung were doing in the room.” 

“Aren’t Renjun-hyung and Jeno-hyung dating?” 

“Yeah, but I think they’ve been letting Jaemin-hyung into their sex life? I don’t know the details I just live there.” He shrugs. “Can we get back to my crisis?” 

“It’s a crisis to be in love with your best friend?” Shotaro asks. “I’d say it’s a blessing.” He glances at Sungchan and the younger boy blushes, pointedly looking away. 

“Okay yeah we get it you’re in love.” Jisung whines and they both glare at him. “Anyway, what do I do?” 

“Tell him?” Sungchan frowns. 

“Out of the question. Next.” 

“Jisung, he likes you too.” Shotaro says, taking

his hand across the table. 

“Jisung, do you remember when we all went out and Jeno-hyung bought us dinner?” 

“I praised you for accepting yourself and Chenle looked at me like he wanted to throw me against a wall.” Shotaro laughs almost nervously. “You saw it too. I know you did.” Jisung can’t deny it so he nods, squeezing Shotaro’s hand. 

“Just talk to him. He’s your best friend. And if we’re wrong -“

“Which we aren’t.” Shotaro interrupts, earning a soft glare from his boyfriend.

“As I was saying. Even if we’re wrong, Chenle isn’t going to judge you for it. Love happens, and you don’t always get to pick it. But I know we’re not wrong.” Sungchan smiles, holding Jisung’s other hand. “We were right before, weren’t we?” 

“That was different-“ 

“You’re finally used to being an omega. You’ve finally accepted who you are. Now is the time to be selfish. Take what you want and be happy. And if Chenle makes you happy - which he already does - then _go for it_.” Shotaro is nearly whispering, as if in awe. “Life is short. Live.” 

  
  


Jisung decidedly does not tell Chenle anything, going on about his life as if nothing were wrong, but the ease with which he does so concerns him. How long has he been in love with Chenle that the realization itself does _nothing_ to alter their relationship?

“Jisung, can you help me real fast?” Jaemin breaks him out of his thoughts, running to help the older boy carry in groceries. He also helps him put them up, both of them quietly humming along to the music Jisung had been playing before he came home. 

“Hyung-“

“Finally.” Jaemin sighs, taking Jisung’s hands. “Are you finally going to ask me how to confess your love to Chenle?” 

“Hyung what the- no!” 

“Don’t deny it, Sungie. Renjun tells Jeno and I everything when you two are fast asleep at night.” Jaemin giggles, dragging him to the couch. “Tell me everything.” 

“There isn’t much to tell-“

“You’re right, I already know.” Jaemin rolls his eyes. “So maybe love is a little strong. But you like him. More than just as a friend. So what’s holding you back?” 

“What’s holding _you_ back, hyung?” 

“What?” The beta seems confused by the turn of conversation. 

“You’ve been in love with Jeno-hyung since you three moved in together. You moved into their room when Chenle and I moved in. I _know_ you’ve been sleeping with the both of them so why don’t you just _tell_ him?”

“Jisung, Jeno is happy with Renjun. I’m not going to ruin that. They’ve been dating since high school.” 

“You can’t push me to tell Chenle until you tell Jeno.” Jisung crosses his arms with a huff. 

“Tell us what?” Two voices ask in unison and both boys on the couch jump, turning to see all three of their roommates standing in the doorway. Renjun sports a small smirk as he stands behind the other two, raising an eyebrow at Jisung and Jaemin. 

“Nothing, Nono.” Jaemin coos, ruffling the alpha’s hair before taking his gym bag and running to their room. Jeno gives Renjun a confused look and the eldest simply shoves him towards the bedroom, kissing his cheek before going to the kitchen. 

“Tell us what?” Chenle asks again, joining Jisung on the couch. 

“Nothing, Lele.” He says, getting up to help Renjun in the kitchen. 

  
  


None of them have very many plans over the summer so they spend as much time together as possible, Jeno borrowing his older brother’s car to drive them to the beach. 

( _“If I find out any, and I mean_ any _of your friends get behind the wheel, I will throttle you into next week.” Doyoung had said over the phone, not realizing he was speaking to the entire room.)_

They get lucky as the beach is practically empty when they arrive, Jaemin shoving Chenle and racing him, Sungchan, and Shotaro to the water. Jisung helps Renjun get their stuff out of the trunk as Jeno pays for their parking, the eldest smiling softly at his boyfriend. 

“What happened between him and Jaemin?” 

“I’ve known Jaemin since I moved to Korea. I’ve known Jeno a year less. Jaemin has been head over heels for years, but I got in his way.” Renjun admits. “The good news is, I’ve kinda had a thing for Jaemin since he moved in with us.” He turns and smiles at Jisung. “Sometimes life works out.” 

“Now if only someone else could grow the balls to confess.” Jeno says, wrapping his arm around Renjun’s shoulders and kissing his cheek. 

“Yeah.” Jisung mumbles. “If only.” 

They’re all playing in the water when he hears it, looking up to see Chenle hugging a stranger. Renjun and Jeno are next to him with another boy, the other three also staring in silence. 

“Mark Lee!” Jaemin shouts, running through the water to hug the other boy. Sungchan and Shotaro look to Jisung, who shrugs and walks over to them. Now that he’s closer he recognizes Lee Donghyuck, a boy in the grade above him (Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin’s grade) and Mark Lee from the grade higher. He went to high school with them but barely spent any time with him, which is why he’s confused about Mark hugging Chenle and calling him by Jisung’s nickname. 

“I haven’t seen you in forever! You really grew up, Lele.” He says and Jisung tugs Chenle closer to him, the beta turning to him with a quiet shout. “You must be Jisung. Renjunnie and Lele have told me a lot about you.” 

“Don’t call him that.” 

“What?” 

“Lele. Only I call him that.” Jisung narrows his eyes and the alpha tilts his head, trying to figure out if he’s being threatened by the - much taller - omega. 

“Come here, baby.” Donghyuck interrupts them, the omega taking Mark’s hand and dragging him to meet Shotaro and Sungchan where Jaemin is pulling them into the conversation. 

“What was that?” Chenle asks, tugging Jisung to a shallower part of the water where they can be mostly alone. 

“Only I call you Lele.” 

“I have friends besides you, Jisung.” Chenle says and the use of his full name shocks the omega, eyes widening as he steps back. “Just because you’re my favorite doesn’t mean other people can’t call me nicknames.” 

“Chenle-“

“I was hoping you’d do this yourself but _god_ am I tired of waiting. Jisung you’re my best friend but I want _more_ , more than what we have. When I say you’re my favorite I mean my favorite person ever. I’ve never felt like this but I think I love you. I have for a while now.” Chenle crosses his arms over his chest and Jisung gapes, staring at him with wide eyes and heart pounding in his chest. “Do you have anything to say?” The beta asks but Jisung still can’t hear past the radio static in his brain, only registering movement when Chenle scoffs and moves to walk around him to go back to the others. 

Everything happens in a flash as Jisung grabs his arm and spins him back around, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his lips. It’s the most innocent kiss possible, one of Jisung’s hands holding Chenle’s wrist and the other cupping his face to keep him from pulling back too soon. Jisung pulls back to look at him, whimpering when he sees tears building along the elder’s lash line. 

“Why are you crying, Lele?” 

“I thought you would hate me.” He whispers. “I thought I read us wrong and you would hate me for falling for you when you just wanted to be friends.” 

“I could never hate you. For anything.” Jisung pulls him into a hug, squealing when they’re tackled by their friends. 

“Jisungie and Chenle, sitting in a tree!” Jaemin shouts and Jisung laughs, smacking him gently. 

“Did we tell you so?” Shotaro asks later in the car and Jisung looks to where Chenle is fast asleep against his shoulder, fingers laced through his. 

“I guess you did.” He smiles. 

  
  
  


“You’re gross!” Jisung whines, throwing his empty water bottle at Jaemin and Jeno where they’re making out on the couch. They both laugh, Chenle rubbing Jisung’s shoulder gently. They just got home from a trip to the park for a date, Renju nowhere to be found upon entering. 

“He’s working. Someone has to keep us living here.” 

“Isn’t that your job?” Chenle says to Jeno and the alpha raises an eyebrow, the Chinese boy squeaking as he practically throws Jaemin off of his lap to chase him around the house. 

“How are you two?” Jaemin asks, getting up and hugging Jisung. 

“It’s great, hyung.” Jisung giggles, hugging him back. “I couldn’t have done it without all of you.”

“You didn’t do it. I did!” Chenle points out and Jisung laughs as Jeno drags him back down the hallway. 

“Well, I couldn’t have done it without you, so thank you.” Jaemin kisses his forehead. “Should we save him?” 

“Nah.” Jisung giggles. “He’ll be fine. I’m hungry.” 

Jeno eventually gives up when Renjun gets home with Shotaro and Sungchan behind him, claiming the two of them showed up at his job and just _had_ to walk him home. 

“Sungie.” Chenle says softly and Jisung turns to him with a smile. 

“Yes Lele?” 

“I’m so happy. Thank you for not hating me.” The elder laces their fingers together and Jisung smiles. 

“I told you, Lele.” He says, pecking the beta’s lips. “I could never hate you.” 

  
  


**FIN**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this a series because I think I’d like to write more for this universe, whether it’s digging into norenmin’s relationship or sungtaro’s, or even markhyucks. I’ve had fun with this series already and think it’ll be a fun little thing to work on. 
> 
> Once again, we can thank @/MONA_rise1014 for the idea. At this rate, I’m just gonna keep them in my pocket so they can whisper me fic ideas lol. Hope you guys enjoyed and leave me a comment of what you’d like to see next in the series. 
> 
> You can visit me on twt @/younseasons


End file.
